fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Enjyu
Class Tree Tier 0 - Rebel Weapon: Sling shot, (rocks (typically small, sharp-edged rocks), and he has a pouch of magic-endowed marbles) Info: At first they're just a youngster with a toy, but once they learn, they can use their toy as a weapon. His attacks can put an eye out, and give deep cuts, but don't typically serve much more than a destraction... as well as a magnet for attention. Tier 1 - Player Weapon: Sling-shot and Magic Tome Info: This class is very rare, as the marbles required are very rare. Not only are his attacks with the sling-shot and mystic marbles more powerful, but he can now use magic tomes if he so chooses. Powerful, somewhat accurate, and fast. Low defense, and about average resistance. Tier 2 - Wild Weapon: Sling-shot and Magic Tome Info: He can now do some special attacks upon shooting. There's Rapid Fire, where he can shoot three marbles in quick succession. Power Shot, in which the power of a spirit beast assists in the shot for a powerful elemenal blast. And then Multi-Shot, in which one shot clones itself and hits three different targets at once - an accurate shot, but not very powerful. Tier 3 - Paradigm Weapon: Sling shot, magic tome, and staves Info: Sages can also upgrade to this. In this tier, magic and resistance are high, defense is moderate, while most everything else os above moderate. Strength varies. Critical rate and accuracy are decent, but not as good as a swordmaster. They can use more powerful marbles than the simple magic-endowed ones; marbles that can poison enemies, or act as a berserk or sleep staff, amongst other things. Appearance He has fiery red hair, but soft blue eyes that seem to be permanetly in a scowl. He wears a simple, dark purple tunic and long shorts, and dark purple boots. He also wears a yellow charm on a small piece of rope that he used to make it into a necklace. He keeps this in his shirt most of the time. His branded is on his lower back, the top being just underneath his shoulder blades, being something of a crown-shape. Personality Short-tempered, pessimistic, and blunt, he's a real critique, but he's also a very quiet boy. He doesn't hesitate to go into battle, but he does when it comes to making friends and allies. He's slow to trust, but when he finally accepts the person as an ally or friend, you have his complete loyalty. He's dedicated and passionate, but this can be hard to see because of his normally cold demeanor. History His father is an alcoholic, and his mother ran away when he was young. His village is pretty humble, choosing to live in small, wooden houses or tents instead of anything fancy. His village is medium-sized, with many other children his age to play with. While everyone else dualed with swords, axes, lances, or other such weapons, Enjyu prefered to practice with his slingshot. He further enhanced his skills when he found some of his mothers special marbles, and he used them as ammunition. When he was eleven, he got sick and tired of living under fear due to his dads abusive nature, and ran away from home with little more than his clothes, bag of marbles and favored rocks, his slingshot, and a little bit of money he had managed to earn himself by doing chores for some of the locals. =RP History= Nightmare's Dream He has not yet appeared. Supports Hikari © Windwarrior234 Aisha © HeartofPinkSol Geist © DarkHaseo Lienna © amanda2324 Gray © amanda2324 Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)